


Куда всё уходит

by Marlek



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3044255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. Лави работает Книжником, с ним путешествуют Аллен, Линали и Канда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Куда всё уходит

Лави перебирал накопившиеся за неделю стопки газет, шуршал листами-птицами, читая новости за прошедшие дни. Время тянулось лениво, тягучим вареньем выливалось из банки жизни.

***

Дождь зарядил с самого утра, и дорога превратилась в коричневую реку грязи. Экипаж два раза застревал в слякоти, приходилось выходить и ждать, пока кучер с помощником вытаскивали карету на сравнительно сухое место.  
Он приехал глубокой ночью, уставший как собака, грязный и промокший до нитки. Но в работе Книжника случалось и не такое. Хозяйка гостиницы расторопно налила горячего вина, а заспанная служка подогрела воды, чтобы вымыться. Сон пришел сразу же, стоило опустить голову на подушку, пахнущую, как и все в таких местах, людьми и мышами.  
Утро наступило слишком быстро. Забравшееся в комнату солнце преданно лизало веки, ластилось, пытаясь заставить Книжника встать. Потянувшись, он все же уступил.  
В комнате находился только Канда. Лави улыбнулся.  
– Юу? Доброе утро! А где ребята?  
Канда приоткрыл один глаз, прервал медитацию, которой предавался уже, наверное, второй час. Осмотрел его с ног до головы, скривил губы. Лави в смущении запустил руку в волосы – так и есть, стоят торчком, и лицо, наверное, помятое со сна. Простая льняная рубаха с чужого плеча дополняла картину. Сам Канда в чистой и идеально сидящей форме выглядел, как всегда, безупречно.  
– Пошли прогуляться. Тебя ждать – что за смертью посылать.  
Лави хмыкнул. И то правда, задержался он надолго, на целую неделю. Как усидели без него-то?  
Завтрак прошел тихо. В кристально-чистом после дождя воздухе висела еще осенняя свежесть. Умытый и причесанный, в своей одежде, Лави чувствовал себя намного лучше. А уж хорошая еда – а кормили в этой гостинице отменно, чего стоили блинчики с малиновым вареньем хозяйки! – сразу поднимала настроение. Канда пил только чай, и то как-то неохотно. Лави к этому привык, поэтому только сказал пару слов о своей поездке – все равно рассказывать заново, когда ребята вернутся.  
За время отсутствия в номере накопилось корреспонденции. Книжник всегда платил отдельно за то, чтобы ему каждый день приносили все местные газеты. Часть работы – знать о том, что творится в мире. Когда-то в Ордене их со стариком комната походила на склад газет, так много их приходило по выписке. Лави перебирал накопившиеся за неделю стопки, шуршал листами-птицами, читая новости за прошедшие дни.  
Время тянулось лениво, тягучим вареньем выливалось из банки жизни.

***

– Вам что-нибудь принести? – услужливо спросила маленькая сухонькая горничная.  
– Чаю, большой и четыре чашки. Сахар отдельно, – ответил Книжник, раскладывая свои вещи.  
– Господин кого-то ждет? – на лице вежливое любопытство, не более.  
– Еще не уверен, но пожалуйста, сделайте, как я прошу.  
– Как будет угодно.  
Горничная ушла, не сказав больше ни слова.  
Чай оказался очень вкусным. Черный, заваренный от души, крепкий. Несладкий, как он просил – для Канды и него самого. Для Аллена и Линали в отдельных вазочках сахар и варенье и свежее печенье. В родовом поместье русского князя их встретили довольно хорошо. Аллен уплетал угощение, как и всегда, с преогромным аппетитом. Линали тихонько хихикала в кулачок, глядя на него. Канда молчал, подперев голову рукой. Скучающе осмотрел просторную комнату, которую Книжнику выделили, стоило упомянуть имя дедушки нынешнего хозяина.  
– Все-таки хорошо, что ты знаешь столько людей, – улыбнулась ему Линали. Наверное, тоже устала от постоялых домов и гостиниц разного пошиба.  
Лави кивнул. Даже в хорошем доме все равно не то, что в Ордене. Здесь, даже с хорошей прислугой, чистой постелью — действительно чистой, – и интеллигентными собеседниками вроде молодого князя Гарина, все было чужим. А Орден — это дом.  
Лави вздохнул, достал из-за пазухи небольшой томик, который «взял почитать» на полке в кабинете графа.  
– Лави, это же!.. – задохнулся от возмущения Уолкер, быстро прожевав десятый по счету пончик.  
Лави скривился. Информацию можно было добывать любым способом, так учил его старик.  
– Положу на место этим вечером, если не будете мешать.  
Аллен надул губы и оглянулся на Канду в поисках поддержки. Линали успокаивающе похлопала его по плечу. Канда даже и ухом не повел – если нужно, значит нужно.  
Уолкер дулся недолго, с полчаса. Ровно до того момента, как Лави устроился с книжкой на софе возле огромного окна. Мемуары дедушки хозяина отличались сухим, четким слогом, похожим на записи Книжника. Но повествовали о таких вещах, что Лави удивленно присвистнул уже на второй странице. Аллен с Линали тут же прильнули к нему слева и справа – благо, размеры софы позволяли.  
– Это русский язык? – спросила девушка у него возле правого уха.  
– Да. Хотя знать этой страны больше предпочитает французский.  
– Хм, – многозначительно зашевелил Аллен слева, пытаясь найти знакомые слова. Он бегло говорил на многих языках после путешествий с Кроссом, мог объясниться и с индусской служанкой и с русским шахтером, но с литературой был не в ладах.  
Они уговорили его почитать вслух, и Лави почти сразу же согласился. В конце концов, им было скучно, и ясно же, что Книжник до вечера будет занят работой. Переводить с русского на английский для него было несложно, лишь иногда попадались некоторые особо заковыристые фразы, и приходилось останавливаться, подбирать синонимы. Ребята терпеливо ждали, пока он соберется с мыслями. В уютной тишине комнаты его голос звучал сильно и уверенно – в конце концов, нужно было читать так, чтобы слышал и Канда. Тот никогда не признавался, но очень любил, когда Лави читал вслух.  
Размеренно тикали на стене фамильные часы, так похожие на часы Миранды. За окном цвела вишня, и ее тонкие ветви роняли розово-белые лепестки, оплакивая только ей известные души.  
Время шуршало страницами книги, выстраивалось в ровные строчки кириллических букв.

***

– Лави, тебе следует отдохнуть! – Уолкер, растрепанный и злой, сжимал в бессильной ярости кулаки.  
На улице шел дождь, гроза бесновалась уже который час. Стояло начало осени, но частые дожди давно сорвали всю листву, и голые крючья деревьев, похожие на сгнившие ребра гигантского животного, вздымались к серому стылому небу.  
Светлый номер в гостинице пах теплом и пирожками с корицей.  
– Все хорошо, Аллен, я могу писать и левой рукой. Смотри, – Книжник и правда взял в пальцы левой руки карандаш и начал писать. Почерк оказался почти таким же, только с легким уклоном влево. Правая рука висела на перевязи, и еще не скоро выдастся возможность ею поработать — пуля прошла насквозь, но пока врачи зашивали рану, располосовали полруки. Что искали – не понятно, Книжник тогда лежал без сознания, контуженный. Голова вон тоже перебинтована, и в висках ломит. Но работа не ждет, особенно такая, как у него. Тем более, революция в такой большой стране не станет дожидаться, пока Книжник залечит свои раны и только тогда приступит к делу.  
Уолкер надулся, он часто дулся в последнее время, не одобряя либо методы, либо последствия работы друга. Хорошо, хоть Линали всегда находилась рядом, успокаивающим противовесом. Вот и сейчас взяла Аллена за руку, что-то тихонько прошептала ему на ухо. Она красивая девушка, нет, уже женщина с ясными большими глазами. Отросшие волосы она по-прежнему завязывала в два хвоста, но теперь эта нехитрая прическа не выглядела по-девчачьи наивной, и темные локоны вились, падая на воротник формы.  
Наконец, ей удалось усадить Уолкера на небольшой диванчик возле его письменного стола и занять очередным разговором.  
Книжник виновато улыбнулся. Зажег еще одну свечку и положил перед собой чистые листки бумаги. Ветер неожиданно зло ударил в окно, распахнул бесплотной рукой форточку. Всполошил фитили свечек, и пламя стыдливо затрепетало, бросая тени по углам и на лица сидящих друзей.  
Канда, до этого молча сидевший возле окна, так же молча встал и закрыл форточку.  
Канда как всегда молчал, и Лави привык, что тот даже не здоровался, и уж тем более не встречал его на пороге, как Линали с Алленом, оба счастливые, что он вернулся. Вот и сейчас сел на место и снова уставился в окно. Следил за тем, что происходит на улице. Это правильно – нужно знать, случись что, например, могли появиться акума. Но за окном бесновалась непогода, и голые ветви деревьев, точно пальцы мертвецов, скребли по стеклу, прося разрешения войти внутрь.  
Уолкер и Линали задремали, сидя плечом к плечу. Склонили головы друг к другу, будто все еще шептались о чем-то тихонько, старясь не мешать Лави. Надо бы укрыть их пледом или вообще отправить спать. Но они уже не дети, да и Канда еще не ложился, так что Аллен тоже вряд ли пойдет. Они с Кандой до сих пор ругались на пустом месте, правда, все меньше при Лави.  
Все почти как всегда. Очередная миссия, ночевка в гостинице, общие посиделки допоздна.  
Бесшумно открылась дверь, и маленькая тень скользнула в комнату.  
– Как работа?  
– Отлично! – привычно отвечал он учителю. Тот редко отправлялся с ним на задания. Ведь давно уже отошел от дел, передав все молодому ученику.  
Старик одобрительно кивнул, хлопнул по плечу невесомой старческой рукой и ушел, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Монотонно скрипело перо, белая бумага впитывала черные спирали истории.  
Время утекало грязной рекой событий по бесконечным дорогам мира.

***

Хозяйка с интересом проводила взглядом необычного постояльца.  
На своем веку она повидала многое, а потому обычно не любопытствовала, если не было нужды. Мужчина, представившийся военным корреспондентом, заплатил, как следует, съехал в срок, да и пока жил – хлопот с ним не было.  
Только с жалостью глянула вслед, когда он вежливо попрощался. Вроде бы и не слишком и старый, чтобы страдать подобной проблемой. Голова, правда, наполовину седая, наполовину рыжая, ну да на войне все седеют рано. Может, поэтому он и говорил сам с собой в комнатушке, снятой на одного человека. Хозяйка не была излишне любопытной, но всегда знала, что творится в каждом номере ее небольшой гостиницы.  
Пожав плечами, женщина подошла к настенному календарю и оборвала листок прошлого дня.  
Новый день обещал быть таким же, как всегда. 

**Author's Note:**

> август 2012


End file.
